Somewhat Unknown
by MaLiWaLi
Summary: PG-13 for some sexual refrences.... Sirius falls in love and things dont turn out so pretty


Somewhat Unknown  
  
By:AnAbel  
  
Summary: What happens when Sirius falls in love? With snapes cousin? What happens when James starts treating this girl like a sister? What happens when someones after her? Someone to powerful for words?  
  
Chapter 1: Krista  
  
Sirius sat in one of the more comfortable chair in the Gryffindor common room looking thoroughly bored with whatever the conversation was between James and Remus.  
  
"You know she won't give me the time if I caught my hair on fire and danced around like a chicken!" James cried looking frazzled at the fact that there was no way Lily Evans was going to talk to go out with him.  
  
"Well," Remus started "if you tried to be nicer to her, maybe she would like you more."  
  
"Moony, were do you get this ideas? I have been nice to her! Very nice!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes I'm sure!'  
  
"Alright, then I don't think she fancies you mate!"  
  
James looked annoyed with Remus but just smiled to himself about it and pulled a snitch out of his pocket, let go of it then reached out and snatched it just before it could get out of his grasp. Peter laughed loudly and clapped his hands together as he watched James dive for the snitch again.  
  
"Remus?" a soft voice asked in a quiet tone. "May I ask you a question?" A girl who looked hardly older than thirteen stood patiently while Remus looked up from his homework. She was actually a fifth year and in all of their classes but they rarely spoke to her because she happened to be one of Lily's closer friends. She had shoulder length brown hair that had streaks of white blonde in it, she wasn't very tall and had soft features that made her look younger then most people but still as pretty. She was the only girl that they had ever seen Sirius give the time of day.  
  
"Oh yes, yes." Remus replied getting to stand from his chair.  
  
"Oh don't worry about standing I can ask you around them." The girl whose name was Krista Rowben said with a soft smile.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready for your question then."  
  
"I was wondering, well do you know who Evelyn Greenly is?"  
  
"Uh. Oh yea, yea I do. She's sitting over there?" he asked her pointing to the corner where their usual group sat.  
  
"Yes. That's her. Well I was wondering if you fancied her?"  
  
All three boys looked at Remus expectantly with huge smiles on their faces. Sirius looked as if he were going to burst if he didn't get some sort of insult out.  
  
"Well," Remus started avoiding eye contact with the other three of them. "I guess."  
  
James busted out a laugh so loud the whole common room turned to stare and Sirius fell to the floor laughing.  
  
"YOU TWO ARE SO IMMATURE!" barked Krista her face turning red as they heaved with laughter. She turned to stalk off as Remus jumped to his feet and caught her elbow.  
  
"Wait, sorry 'bout them. Listen, does Evelyn fancy me?"  
  
"Of course she does!"  
  
"Do you think she would like it if I asked her out?"  
  
Krista smiled triumphantly and nodded.  
  
Remus shot off towards were Evelyn was and sat down next to her. They were chatting but Krista couldn't hear over James and Sirius' bursts of laughter. Peter Pettigrew was giggling like a girl.  
  
Krista walked over to them and glared at all of them "You might want to stop Peter from laughing to hard, he may wet his pants, and oh Potter I forgot to tell u. Lily sent me a message, she hates your bloody guts because your head is so swollen she's afraid it might burst all over her soon enough. Sirius Black, you aren't as cool as you think you are stop acting like it."  
  
Sirius sat straight up whenever she said that and gave her a somewhat evil look as if he was trying to be mean to her but really couldn't.  
  
"Well... Well at least he knows who his father is!" yelled Peter.  
  
The whole room grew silent as she stood there not knowing what to say and not knowing if she was about to make his life a living hell. "I-I-I don't have t-t-time for these childish g-g-games." she croaked out and ran straight for the portrait hole and she was out of it in a swish of black cloaks.  
  
"Damn," hissed Sirius at Peter while he stood from his chair. "Wormtail don't you know where to draw the line?"  
  
"I'm sorry?" Peter said in a wimpy voice. But he was to late Sirius had run out of the portrait hole and into the hall hoping not be seen by any passerbys that could result in serious trouble because it was past nine and fifth years weren't aloud in the corridors past nine o'clock.  
  
He heard a faint sob and headed in the direction of where it came. He rounded the corner and saw Krista leaned against the way with her face in her hands trying to muffle her sobs. When she heard footsteps she looked up quickly and gave him an evil stare.  
  
"Does it give u pleasure to torment other people?" she hissed at him  
  
"No, only Severus Snape if you know who that is..."  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
"Krista, I'm sorry. Peter sometimes says things just because he thinks they are suppose to be said and they really aren't. I also shouldn't have laughed when u told Remus about Evelyn. I'm just real sorry."  
  
"Have you ever said sorry in your life?"  
  
"Uh.. I don't really recall me ever saying it to anyone but James now and then."  
  
"Well that shows, because you're really bad at apologizing."  
  
"Ah well. Walk you back to the common room?"  
  
"Yeah I guess." she said whiping the tears from her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest and walking past Sirius.  
  
"So... uh... how do you know snivellus?"  
  
"Hes just a snotty greasy kid that gets picked on." she said not looking him in the eye.  
  
"Yeah, yeah he is."  
  
"So you four find it hilarious to make fun of other people I have noticed."  
  
"Oh, well.... I guess you could say that." he said looking down at his feet.  
  
"Tell your friend Peter that if he so much as gets within three feet of me, ill handle him, the muggle way." she said looking up at him with an angry face.  
  
"Why don't I not tell him? That way I can just sit back and laugh." he said smiling.  
  
A small smile spread across her lips and she looked up at him. He was so devilishly handsome but, if she ever even thought about it Lily would have her head. Lily thought they were all mindless idiots who just felt good about making people feel bad. They had reached the portrait of The Fat Lady but she really didn't want to go inside. "  
  
Don't let Peter bug you. Really, hes not all that bad when you get to know him. Could I ask you a tiny favor?"  
  
"Well sure. I guess"  
  
"Could you put a good word in for James? To Lily? He really likes her."  
  
"Oh, well I could try but don't hold me to that. It's hard to sway Lily."  
  
"Well if you would try that would just be nice."  
  
" 'Course ill try."  
  
"Thanks." he said with a smile. "Membulus Menticola "  
  
The potrait swung open to reveal the entrance to the common room where everyone turned to see them walking in Sirius waited for her to go in first then walked in behind her putting his hand on her elbow for some odd reason. She got chills and felt like shewas going to burst. Why do I think this arrogant guy is so handsome? she thought What is wrong with me! Oh I need to get a life!  
  
"Krista!" Lily cried as she walked over towards them thinking only of the handsome dashing Sirius Black and the way he just smiled at her. "Are you okay? I'll wack him for you!"  
  
"No, no. Thats okay. If he gets to close to me don't worry, ill take care of it."  
  
"Well if your sure --" LiLy was cut off by Peter coming up with Sirius, Remus and James right behind him.  
  
"I'm sorry." Peter whispered. "What did you say Wormtail?" barked Sirius.  
  
"I said I'm sorry!" he shouted.  
  
"For?" James shot in, making Lily look at him in a differnt way then normal.  
  
"For making fun of you not knowin who your dad is."  
  
Oh like that was any better. Krista thought to herself and couldnt take her eyes of Sirius. If only...  
  
Peter turned to skitter off back to his seat by the fire while Sirius just stood there looking at Krista and winking then turning to return to his big comphy seat. James stood there for a second longer then turned with Remus on his heels.  
  
"Talk to you later Evans?"  
  
She smirked and turned away from him.  
  
"So," James said as soon as they sat down. "its obvious that I fancy Evans, Remus has a thing for that Greenly girl and Sirius don't try to tell me you don't like Rowben! Peter, who have you set your eye on?"  
  
"No one." he answered a little to quickly.  
  
"Sure." Sirius said looking at him and smiling.  
  
The next morning Sirius rose and dressed in his finest, as always. Running a hand through his hair and heading down to the common room were Remus and Peter already were. James came down shortly after his hair all as mess as usual as he saw Lily walk by he messed it up again making Sirius laugh and turn for the portrait hole.  
  
When they got downstairs and were heading for the Great Hall to eat breakfast before their morning Transfiguration class they heard two loud voices, both female, having a go. They walked further and a little faster hoping not to miss it. When they got there a small group had formed around Bellatrix Black -Sirius's cousin- and Krista Rowben.  
  
"You don't have the right to even know my cousin!" Bellatrix growled.  
  
"And you have the right to know mine? Hes to good for you!" Krista shot back.  
  
"Its not up to YOU who he goes out with!"  
  
"If it was I certainly wouldnt have picked you!"  
  
"YOU FILTHY HALF-BREED!"  
  
"YOU DONT KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!"  
  
"Oh really? Your cousin confides in me. He loves me! I know all about you and your disgusting mother!"  
  
"You leave my mother out of this!"  
  
"You stay away from my cousin and I wont tell the whole school your dirty little secret hows that?" she purred at Krista.  
  
"Tell them! I don't care! It will just make Severus look stupid!"  
  
"Really?" she said looking at him who was off in the corner looking confused.  
  
"Yes, really. Now you mind your own business Bellatrix Black or ill have a go at you myself."  
  
Sirius shifted uneasily next to James.  
  
"Oh im real scared. Wil baby Krista gonna beat me up?"  
  
"You shut your mouth you... you... oh im to much of a lady to say the word!"  
  
"Sure, lady, half-breed. Same thing right? Stay away from my cousin."  
  
"Stay away from mine." Krista barked.  
  
"Thats the thing. I'm not a dirty half-breed so Severus wont get some kind of illness from me. But Sirius will, from you."  
  
Sirius's mouth droped open. Snivellus? Her cousin? No way. "Bellatrix," Sirius barked cutting into the fight that looked like it was about to become a brawl. "stay out of my love life."  
  
Bellatrix's mouth became a thin line she glared at him through her heavy lidded eyelids then, turned on her heel and stalked toward Severus grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the great hall as he glared at Sirius.  
  
"Morning Ladies." James said polietly to the group of girls that were huddled around Krista. No one replied as Sirius tryed to find Krista through all the people so he could talk to her.  
  
She was on the other side of them walking to the Great Hall with Lily rubbing her shoulder."Krista if u let her tell you what to do that wont make things any better."  
  
"But, I didnt want him to know I liked him. Why did he have to walk up right when I was fighting with that snob?"  
  
"Why didnt you want him to know?"  
  
"Because, hes way good looking and im just not."  
  
"KRISTA!" she shouted stoping but not yet noticing Sirius. "how could you say that?! You are one the prettiest girls I know!"  
  
"Ah well. Im hungry" they walked faster into the Great Hall and saw Bellatrix and Severus glaring at them.  
  
James walked up behind him "That was some show! Who'da known Krista and Severus were cousins! They don't look anything alike you know."  
  
They spent the rest of breakfast talking about unimportant things while James shoved food in his mouth and talked at the same time. Remus was going over some notes for a test they had today over the basics since they were preparing for their O.W.Ls that were coming up sooner than they thought. Peter was scarfing his pudding and staring at someone over at the Slytherin table but Sirius was too transfixed on staring at Krista to notice anything else in the room. 


End file.
